


let's play

by tulskcoc91



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Canon Universe, Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex on a pool table, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulskcoc91/pseuds/tulskcoc91
Summary: "What do I get if I win?" Magnus asks.Alec thinks about this as he concentrates on his target, and sinks another shot. "What do you have in mind?"He moves to the other side of the table, but before he can take his next shot, Magnus leans over and whispers in his ear, just loud enough for Alec to hear despite the din of the drunk Downworlders in the Hunter's Moon and the jukebox playing in the corner, "I think I should like to bend you over this table and fuck you."





	let's play

 

 

"What do I get if I win?"

Alec grins at Magnus. "What makes you think you're going to win?"

"Call it a hunch," Magnus says airily, the balls on the table zooming across the red felt to click into a perfect formation, ready for them to play. He indicates that Alec should go first, and Alec shrugs and takes a shot, breaking the formation. Two solid colored balls roll neatly into the pockets at the corners.

"You were saying?" Alec says with a smirk, lining up his cue to take another shot.

"Humor me. What do I get if I win?" Magnus repeats.

Alec thinks about this as he concentrates on his target, and pots another shot. "What do you have in mind?"

He moves to the other side of the table, but before he can take his next shot, Magnus leans over and whispers in his ear, just loud enough for Alec to hear despite the din of the drunk Downworlders in the Hunter's Moon and the jukebox playing in the corner, "I think I should like to bend you over this table and fuck you."

Alec is so startled that his next shot goes wide. "You distracted me! That's cheating!"

Magnus grins unrepentantly and lines up his shot, pocketing two balls in one go. "How about it, darling? Do we agree to the terms of the bet?"

Alec licks his lips. "And if I win?"

"Winner's choice," Magnus declares. "A similar prize, if that's what you want."

"You're on," Alec says, nodding, then a thrill of anticipation goes through him when he sees the gleam in Magnus' eyes. 

"I was hoping you'd say that," Magnus says smugly. 

Alec could have sworn that it was impossible, but as far as he can tell Magnus isn't using his magic to cheat, and yet Magnus sinks every single one of his own striped balls without pause, one by one. Then he takes aim at the black 8-ball, and smirks at Alec when he puts it into the pocket with ease. Alec swallows hard, his cheeks already starting to burn as Magnus stalks towards him.

"How far do you want to let me take this?" Magnus asks.

"Winner's choice," Alec reminds him quietly.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah," Alec says, and goes to put his cue stick down, but Magnus stops him.

"I'm going to have a use for that," Magnus purrs. He snaps his fingers, and magic shimmers around them. "An illusion, and a deflection spell," he explains, to Alec's puzzled expression. "To the casual onlooker, it will look like we're just playing another round of pool. The deflection spell will discourage anybody from looking closer, to try to see through the illusion."

Alec nods in understanding, and hands over the cue stick. "What do you want me to do?" 

"Strip," Magnus says.

It's just one word, but it sets the blood in Alec's veins on fire. He's never gotten out of his jacket so quickly, and his fingers are trembling a little as he struggles with the buttons of his shirt, but soon he's bare-chested. He dumps his clothes on a nearby bar stool and kicks off his boots and takes off his socks, then undoes the belt buckle and shucks off his jeans, only too aware of Magnus' eyes on him from where he's perched on a bar stool watching Alec, then finally takes off his boxers. And now he's standing naked, half-hard in a crowded Downworlder bar, and his powerful warlock boyfriend is looking at him like he wants to eat him whole.

"Get on the table, on your hands and knees," Magnus says, voice already a little rough.

Alec obeys, and hangs his head down, waiting. He feels Magnus' hands on his hips, pulling him a little more towards the edge of the table, and hooks his ankles on the edge so that he won't fall - as if Magnus will let him fall. Magnus runs his hands all over Alec's back, nails scoring into Alec's back just a little, just enough to make Alec gasp, then pushes Alec's head down so it's resting on the table. 

"Give me your hands, darling."

Alec doesn't get it at first, then he sticks his hands in front and under himself so that his wrists are between his knees. Magnus nudges his legs as wide as they can go, and his use for the cue stick becomes apparent when he slides it behind Alec's knees, and there is a sudden snap of magic coiling around Alec’s wrists and knees, binding him to the cue stick, which has become a makeshift spreader bar.

"Fuck, Magnus," Alec moans, and Magnus quickly shushes him.

"They can't see us, but they can still hear us. And we wouldn't want that, would we?" Magnus murmurs.

He moves a little so that he can see Alec's face, which is turned to the left, picks up the white cue ball, and examines it.

"Open up, darling," he says, hand on Alec's cheek.

Alec stares. "That's not going to fit in my mouth," he says, stammering.

"Give yourself some credit," Magnus says with a bit of a smirk. "You may surprise yourself."

So Alec tries, and he's pretty sure magic is involved, but somehow Magnus has gotten the heavy ball into his mouth lodged behind his teeth. His jaw already aches from the weight and obscene stretch of it, and he's well aware that he's drooling onto the table.

Magnus pats his cheek encouragingly. "You're doing so well, darling," he says before moving back behind Alec.

He runs a hand down Alec's spine, from his neck to his lower back, and pauses for a split second - Alec shivers when he feels the lube coating his insides. Magnus presses one finger in without warning, as deep as he can go until Alec can feel the cold metal of Magnus' ring resting on his rim and moans helplessly.

"Just look at you. Only a few weeks ago you were still a virgin, but now you're already taking me so well," Magnus purrs as he starts to fuck Alec with his finger. He adds a second finger quickly, and Alec jerks involuntarily a little with each thrust, Magnus' rings stopping him from going deep enough to really reach his prostate, but the threat of them pressing at his hole is making Alec's imagination run wild.

Magnus pulls his fingers out, but Alec doesn't get a chance to mourn the loss before he hears the sound of a zipper and Magnus tugs him farther over the edge of the table so that his ass is hanging off the side, then pushes his cock into Alec in one swift movement. Alec lets out a muffled gasp - two fingers is not quite enough prep, but Magnus has used enough lube that his cock still slides in easily, and the burn is just on the right side of pain. Magnus doesn't give him any quarter. He grips Alec by the hips and fucks him mercilessly from the get go, and Alec can barely stay quiet when Magnus is slamming into his sweet spot with such force, making him take his cock so hard that he knows he's not going to be able to sit down for a few days without being reminded of this, of being bound and gagged and fucked in the middle of the Hunter's Moon.

Is it just his imagination, or are people looking their way, wondering where that sound of skin slapping against skin is coming from? There are plenty of vampires and werewolves in this bar, and maybe they can't see them, but they can _smell_ them - smell the precome Alec's cock is leaking onto the red felt, smell their sweat and their pheromones. Maybe they know anyway, since everyone knows they were at this table only moments before, and Magnus' illusion still bears their faces. Maybe everyone knows that Magnus is fucking him right here, and if they tried a little harder to look through Magnus' spell, they'll see him helplessly taking Magnus' cock, see how much he's enjoying being fucked - because _god_ he is, he loves this, loves how good Magnus is making him feel, loves how  _owned_ Magnus is making him feel.

Magnus places his hands on Alec's hips, and Alec feels his magic like electricity sending little shock waves of pleasure to his dick. "Come for me, Alexander," Magnus pants out as Alec whimpers. "I want to feel you coming on my cock."

Alec only lasts a little longer before he's coming, spilling thick and white on the red felt of the pool table, and the muffled shout he lets out certainly makes a few heads turn around in confusion. Magnus fucks him right through it, fucks him until it's too much and Alec knows he's going to start screaming if Magnus keeps it up - then Magnus grinds deep inside him and Alec groans when he feels Magnus start to come as well, filling him with his warm seed. Magnus stays buried in his ass, trying to catch his breath, then pulls out, leaving Alec with his ass hanging in the air dripping come onto the floor.

Magnus spreads his ass cheeks, admiring his handiwork, and Alec moans when Magnus slips a finger inside his come-slick hole and gives him a few hard thrusts.

"Gorgeous," Magnus murmurs, then he snaps his fingers, releasing Alec's bindings and eases the cue ball out of Alec's mouth. "How are you feeling?" 

Alec nods because he can't really talk, his jaw aching too much, but Magnus cures that with a wave of magic. He helps Alec off the table and onto his feet, and with another snap of his fingers, Alec is suddenly fully clothed. The drool and come on the table and floor are gone as well, but Magnus has missed a spot - Alec can still feel Magnus' come inside him, now starting to run down his thighs. A werewolf at the next table looks over and leers at Alec, making his cheeks turn pink.

"Do you want to call it a night?" Magnus asks.

"No, let's play another round," Alec insists.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Magnus asks with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. 

"I always play to win," Alec says a little breathlessly. "What do I get if I win?"

Magnus leans forward to kiss him. "Winner's choice."

 


End file.
